Seto and Artemis
by Blossom of Death
Summary: Seto being nice? Now that's unusual.......
1. Default Chapter

_It was a dark night in the forest and the wind was whistling past Artemis's face as she ran past the trees. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw him standing by the lake, the wind gently running through his hair. She was just about to come into the clearing when... _

beep, beep, beep

Artemis hit the snooze button, cursing silently. This was the seventh time she'd had that dream and she still couldn't figure out what it meant.

"Damn," she muttered.

She hurriedly slipped on a purple tank top, dark blue jeans, and some black heels.

Suddenly her little sister Dawn hopped on her back and pulled her hair.

"Get OUT!" Artemis shouted.

Later that day

Artemis was sitting in her favorite café when she heard a little boy shout, "Seto, over here. This looks like a good place!"

Then a little boy with black hair and an older guy with brown hair and blue eyes walked into the café.

Artemis was thinking, "_Oh my god! Is that really him? No it can't be him, I haven't seen him in six years."_

Seto caught and held her gaze, just as amazed as she was, then he shouted in her direction, "Is that you Chris?"

She blushed and replied, "Yeah, but no one's called me by my nickname in ages."

He walked over to her table and sat down, "Nice to see you again."

"I know. It's great to see you too, but I actually never thought I would see you again. I thought you forgot about me," Artemis said cautiously.

"I'd never. What would make you think such a thing?" Seto questioned.

"Well I haven't seen or heard from you in six years is a start," Artemis stated.

"I'm sorry...I've been really busy...," Seto cautiously said.

"For six years? Doubtful...," Artemis sighed.

"I...I...I..." Seto stuttered.

"You know you're hopeless don't you?" Artemis laughed.

"How are your sisters doin'?" Seto asked changing the subject.

"Okay I guess...," Artemis replied.

"I take it you were adopted after I left...," Seto said quietly.

"No...actually we got sick of how they were treating us and left..." Artemis answered boldly.

"You left!" Seto said in amazement.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Artemis replied curtly.

"No...," Seto said the chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Artemis asked.

Seto laughed some more, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Huh?" Artemis said.

"Still arrogant, bossy, stubborn...," Seto counted off a list of things pointing at his fingers as he did so.

"Shut up already would ya? You're insulting me...I am NOT bossy," Artemis glared.

Seto laughed even more, "Just like you used to be...always looking for a fight."

Artemis grinned, "And you're the one who brought about that little trait now aren't you?"

"Oh really? Prove it," Seto looked her in the eye.

"Taught me all I know didn't he Mokuba?" Artemis asked sensing Mokuba's presence.

"Yeah...I wanted to learn how to fight but you wouldn't teach me!" Mokuba said indignantly to his brother.

"You were to young," Seto replied.

"Really? Artemis didn't think so...," Mokuba trailed off.

"She taught you how to fight? Well I guess it's a good skill to learn...," Seto said.

"Of coarse it is...that's why I also taught my little sisters too," Artemis replied getting up to leave.

"You're leaving?" Seto asked.

"Yeah...meet me at _The Moonbeam_ tonight. Okay?" Artemis said heading for the door.

"That new club on _D.A. road_? Sure. Bye," Seto replied.

"See you there!" Artemis said as the door swung shut.

_A.N.: Well should I continue this fic or never write on it again? It's up to y'all! L8er, K.A.F._


	2. Chapter 2: Finished? U decide

_A.N.: Wow...I didn't think this story would get so many reviews...especially considering how long ago I wrote it...and sorry if it lacked details...as I said I wrote it a while ago...and did you understand the name of the road?...I was bored and couldn't think of anything...so D.A. road translates to da road...as in the road...I'm an idiot so don't mind my crazy ranting...(She is you kno...)...hey I told you not to interrupt the stories!...(so?)...never mind...and for pplz who will wonder...that's one of the other me's ...don't ask...u dun wanna kno...and no I dun own 'Crazy' either ...I just thought it suited this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Yah yah...stop mocking me..._

_Chapter 2: The End? U decide.._

Artemis walked around the club looking for Seto. It was hard to locate a single person amongst the masses of people dancing to the constantly changing music under the flashing lights. Then she saw him, standing near the bar looking out at the dance floor. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump and spill his drink.

"I'm sorry...I was just trying to get your attention," Artemis said barely containing her laughter.

"Yeah right, I know you and you did that on purpose," Seto remarked.

"What would make you think that?" Artemis said innocently.

Seto laughed, " Why'd you want to meet here anyway?"

"I own the place," Artemis replied.

"You what?" Seto asked disbelievingly.

"Yup I own this club and a chain of clubs across the country...," Artemis smiled.

"You mean you own THE Phases clubs?" Seto incredulously said.

"Uh huh...does that bother you in any way Mr. I Was to Busy Running Kiaba Corp to Even Email my Best Friend?" Artemis replied.

"Chris you know it wasn't like that...," Seto said warily.

"Oh really? Do you have any proof? Even your little brother had time and you were to busy to even notice he was there...," Artemis glared.

"Let's not fight okay? Let's dance," Seto nervously answered.

"Fine...we'll finish this later...," Artemis said grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

In a balcony above, her sisters were watching them intently, then they all started to grin evilly as they saw them heading for the dance floor.

"Hey guys wanna set them up?" Dawn said mischievously.

_(A.N.: Smart kid...)_

"Sure," the others reply.

They then proceed to put on 'Crazy' by Natalie, and smile knowingly to each other.

"_Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold..,"_

Artemis and Seto danced to song, Seto glancing nervously at her every now and then.

"_My life just hasn't been the same..._

_Oh baby no..._

_When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go.._

_I just broke down.._

_And cried..."_

Artemis had lain her head down upon Seto's shoulder and now he felt dampness there. Artemis raised her head and Seto saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again..._

_I would sacrifice.._

'_Cause the feeling that I feel within.._

_No other man would ever make me feel so right..."_

They continued to dance, but Seto could since something was going to happen.

"What's wrong Chris?" he asked.

"_It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night..._

_But I'd rather have you here with me..._

_Right next to me..._

_I miss the way you hold me tight..."_

"Nothing..nothing at all," Artemis replied tears still flowing freely down her cheeks.

Seto pulled her close, he knew something was wrong, and Artemis started sobbing softly...confirming his thoughts.

"_I gotta let you know..._

_I feel so weak without your touch..._

_I never thought I could love a man so much..._

_I gotta let you know..._

_I think that we are destiny..._

_For you I'd cross the world..._

_For you I'd do anything..."_

"Chris please tell me what's wrong...I just want to help...," Seto whispered in her ear only causing her to cry more.

"_That's right baby..._

_I'm going crazy.._

_I need to be your lady..._

_I've been thinking lately..._

_That you and me.._

_Yes we can make it..._

_Just ride with me.._

_And roll with me..._

_I'm in love with you baby..."_

_(A.N.: the song repeats here...but I'm not going to okay?...plus I've probably screwed up the lyrics miserably anyway...)_

Artemis buried her face into Seto's chest tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"_Break it down..._

_Now tell you what I feel..._

_From the moment that I met you it's been so damn real..._

_My heart seems to skip another beat every time w_e _speak..._

_Can't believe I feel so weak..."_

"Artemis please tell me...," Seto said pleadingly, but all Artemis did was bury her face down deeper.

"_Tell me that you want me and you want me..._

_And you kiss me ..._

_And you love me..._

_I was your lady..._

_I'll be around waiting for you..._

_Put it down.._

_Be the woman for you..."_

Artemis gazed up at Seto, her eyes all red and puffy, and Seto wondered what he'd done wrong.

"_I'm falling..._

_So deeply.._

_Crazy over you..._

_I'm calling..._

_Calling out to you..._

_What am I gonna do?"_

_(An.: Sorry I've interpreted this over her radio and I dun kno what she says here..)_

"_It seems I can no longer go on without you..._

_I'll just break down..."_

"Did I do something?" Seto asked.

"Yes," Artemis whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Seto said wonderingly.

"_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch..._

_I never thought I could love a man so much..._

_I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny..._

_For you I'd cross the world..._

_For you I'd do anything..."_

"You left me...after you promised you never would...," Artemis replied going into a fresh bout of tears.

"I never meant to...I love you Chris and I'll never leave you again," Seto said leaning down towards her.

"_That's right baby.. _

_I'm going crazy..._

_I need to be your lady..._

_I've been thinking lately..._

_That you and me..._

_Yes we can make it..._

_Just ride with me ..._

_And roll with me.._

_I'm in love with you baby..."_

"I love you too," Artemis said just before their lips met and Seto's arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace.

_A.N.: Yeah...Yeah...Yeah...really fluffy...but I'm a master of fluff... yes Seto was really OOC...but oh well...and this is the last chapter cause I sorta ran out of ideas...:rubs back of head nervously: hehehehehe...anyway...L8ers...K.A.F._


End file.
